


Unspoken

by tropewars



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Day 5: Protection, Kurogane Week, M/M, Marked it just in case, Missing Scene, Missing World, Not Really Graphic Violence, Pre-Infinity, Protection, Vampire Gang, but some violence, post-Tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropewars/pseuds/tropewars
Summary: Kurogane is sworn to protect his makeshift family. And they are, in return, sworn to return the favour.Written for the 2017 Kurogane Week, day 5- Protection.





	Unspoken

 

Kurogane was good at noticing things. About the kid’s eye. About the mage’s lies. About Tomoyo’s not-so-secret crush on that skinny girl with the short black hair who shared her love for clothes.

 

Yes- he took pride in the way he could watch the lives of others unfold. In being able to step in when no one else had even noticed the problem. But, although he was far stronger than many of his opponents, there were times when his careless noticing had gotten him into far deeper trouble than he would have preferred.

 

It was back when Fai had only recently been turned from mage to vampire. The new world was dark and cold, and seemed to always be raining. The people didn’t say much, and walked with bodies hunched over like a travelling sideshow, covered in robes and black an grey and nothing a shade lighter. The blonde and the brats stood out. As they so often did.

 

They took shelter in a dusty old inn that didn’t seem to have any other customers. “Not really the place for tourists…” Kurogane muttered as the old lady behind the counter passed them their keys.

 

“Yes,” she replied, teeth like a dog’s catching the dim light as she grinned. “You could say that.”

 

What were probably only a few minutes felt like hours as they tried to figure out how they’d approach this world’s strange customs. As Syaoran led the discussion, Fai stood up very suddenly. He wavered only slightly before regaining his balance, but Kurogane saw the moment of dizziness in his eyes.

 

“I’m starving,” he said. “I’m going to get something to cook tonight. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kurogane straightened up. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“I think I’ll be fine on my own, _Kurogane._ ”

 

His name was spat out with as much venom as the smaller man could muster. Of course, he was getting used to it, but it still stung each time it left his mouth. Without another glance, Fai was gone. Kurogane rolled his eyes as the door slammed shut.

 

“I’m going,” he said to the others.

 

“I don’t think that’s what Fai wants, Kurogane-san,” Syaoran piped up carefully. “Maybe we should just let him be.”

 

“You saw how weak he was,” Kurogane continued. “He can’t fend for himself against those creeps. Not like that.”

 

“Has he, you know…” Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. “…Drank recently?”

He was still uncomfortable talking about it, as so many of them were. They very rarely brought up the subject, but there were times at which it was unavoidable. Kurogane shook his head. Of course he hadn’t. He was too stubborn and ashamed and full of spite. It made Kurogane’s stomach churn.

 

“Stay here,” he told them. “Lock the door behind me and don’t let anyone in until we’re back.”

 

The kids nodded firmly. He didn’t want to leave them alone, either, but it seemed as though it was a safer option than bringing them with him.

 

It didn’t take him long to find the mage, who was wandering the streets slowly and unstably, legs trembling with every step and one hand clinging to walls and railings and whatever nearby surface he could find to stop himself from toppling over. He hadn’t gotten far. He wouldn’t get much further. But Kurogane chose to keep his distance until he was needed. Fai needed him physically, but he needed his pride too. It was all he could cling to, since the events of Tokyo.

 

“My, my!” The voice cut through the silent streets, echoing as though they were in a chasm. “Don’t you smell unusual?”

 

Kurogane put a hand on his sword, but stayed back, ducking into an alleyway. He peered around the corner. Fai had stopped walking, and was staring straight ahead. Coming towards him was a group of locals, six of them, all grinning mockingly from ear to ear. As they came closer, they spread out around the man, locking him in place against the alley wall.

 

“I’ve never met someone like you before! What are you? I really can’t put my finger on it.”

 

Fai smiled sweetly, wincing as he tried to straighten himself up. “I’m just a traveler.”

 

The only one who had spoken, he appeared to be the leader, scoffed. He stepped closer, now only inches away from his face. “I think you know what I mean,” he said, horrid smile replaced with a cold stare. “You’re not one of us. But you have our blood. So I’ll ask again- _what are you_?”

 

But Fai just continued to smile. “Like I said, I’m a traveler. I’m nobody. Now, if you please direct me to a market place or store of some description, I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

“If you won’t tell us, I guess we’ll have to find out for ourselves.”

 

The leader of the gang lashed out suddenly, long nails tearing into the skin of Fai’s neck. He was fast. And Fai was far too weak to react with the same speed. He grunted in pain as he pressed his tongue against the gash, slowly and grotesquely dragging it upwards. Fai lifted his arm to push him away, but it simply shook, and dropped back by his side.

 

Kurogane could take no more. With a cry of rage, he burst from the alleyway, unsheathing his sword. The leader looked up in surprise, wiping the blood rom his mouth. Before Kurogane was even close, he leapt out of the way with incredible speed. The ninja skidded to a stop.

 

There was a ripple of laughter from the small crowd. “It’s been some time since we’ve had such diversity in our city. You, a human, and _him,”_ the leader pointed to Fai, who had collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. “Some kind of hybrid… What an absolute privilege it will be to dine with you.”

 

Kurogane growled, launching himself at the leader once again. He easily jumped out of the way. His companions were quick to react, too. Three of them surrounded him, gripping to his arms and holding him still. They were strong. Far stronger than he was. He swung his arms forward with as much strength as he could muster, but it was to no avail. The vampires held on with power that they didn’t look capable of. They buried their strong nails deep into his flesh, nostrils flaring as his skin tore, blood welling up in spots. He gritted his teeth.

 

“You’re persistent,” the leader continued, dragging his finger across the specks of blood on Kurogane’s arm and licking it off with a vulgar smirk. “It’s annoying. It’s a waste of energy to fight, after all. At least _he_ knew that.”

 

“You’re a bastard.” Kurogane growled, struggling against the arms that just gripped tighter.

 

“Maybe so. Yet still, we’ve come to this conclusion.”

 

He was so close now that Kurogane could smell his foul breath. It reeked of rotted meat and blood. His teeth- no, his fangs- were bared as he took his chin his in his cold hand and tilted his head. Kurogane grimaced as his teeth sank into his neck, draining him of the blood that was meant for Fai and Fai alone.

 

He felt his head grow light as the leader passed him on to another member of the gang. He glanced over to Fai, still hunched over the wall. He could almost hear the frail man’s heart beating miles faster than it was ever meant to as he struggled to stay conscious.

 

The more they drank, the more he felt his strength dissipate. But, ironically, he almost felt as though the arms of those who held him were loosening their grip. They were growing cocky. Kurogane was no match for them, and they knew it. Especially now that he’d been drained of so much blood.

 

With a heavy cry, he mustered all his strength to deliver one last blow with his sword, still gripped in his hand like a lifeline. He swung it at the leader, who was barely even looking at him anymore. He didn’t miss the look of surprise on the smarmy bastard’s face before he was impaled.

 

There was a pause, followed by a short cough, blood splattering at his feet. It wouldn’t kill him. They were far too strong for a blow like that to do much damage beyond temporary shock. Nonetheless, it made the others let go of him in their moment of disbelief. He took advantage of the instant to tear himself away, grabbing onto the now unconscious Fai. The leader scoffed as he lifted his sword in front of them protectively. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

 

“You think _that_ will keep _me_ down?” He said. “You’re pathetic.”

 

“Maybe so,” Kurogane replied, face contorted into the most threatening glare he could muster. “Yet still, we’ve come to this conclusion.”

 

The leader scowled. “This is not the conclusion.”

 

He snapped his finger, one hand still wrapped around the gaping hole in his torso, and the gang ran off. Kurogane turned his attention to Fai. He was pale. So pale. And his breathing was getting shallower by the second. He was weak from starvation before the attack, but now he’d lost a lot of blood, too. Kurogane wasn’t in his best shape either. He’d never felt this drained in his life.

 

“Mage,” he called, voice a pathetic rasp. “Wake up. You’ve gotta drink.”

 

But Fai was motionless. Kurogane sighed, lifting the limp body closer to his neck. Blood was still dripping down his collarbone from the gash. Fai’s nostrils flared as the scent hit him. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and let the warm blood flow between his parted lips. As he drank, his breaths grew deeper, and he seemed to be quickly regaining the strength he’d lost. The bite mark on his neck had already healed.

 

Kurogane sighed. Partially from relief, and partially from exhaustion. The greys of the city were beginning to blur together, leaving nothing but a messy scrawl in his sightline. He wondered if the kids were okay. Fai pulled himself away, eyes golden, and heavy with guilt.

 

Kurogane thought he felt arms (thin, yet unnaturally strong) wrap around his waist and shoulders. He thought he felt his feet lift off the ground as he swayed back and forth. He thought he heard a bitter apology. Such irony was only possible for their relationship, it seemed.

 

He thought he heard a lot of things. But he couldn’t be sure until he awoke the next morning, wrapped in bed sheets as sunlight streamed through the windows and splayed across his chest like a golden flood. His lips were dry, and his head pounded. But by his side were a plate of fruit, a glass of water, and a loaf of bread cut into thin slices.

 

He sighed.

 

 


End file.
